warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
FallenClan
''Welcome to FallenClan, the Clan of the Fallen Shadows; Welcome to FallenClan, I am their leader, Shadowstar. Welcome to this mysterious, peaceful, almost unknown Clan, make yourself at home, get comfortable. We want no reason to fight with you. About; FallenClan is one of the most mysterious Clans, rarely fighting or even revealing themselves, only when it's an emergency to they show their ferociousness or when it’s time for a gathering. They live in a large forest filled with thick pine trees, allowing almost no light to pass through. The cats love the night, and have adapted to become nocturnal. FallenClan rarely shows themselves to other Clans, though they always come to Gatherings. They don't like getting involved with other Clans unless it's a large threat, such as a major Dark Forest attack. They are major allies with StreamClan. Join; Contact Leia on the page's talkpage to join this Clan. Rules; # You can join with as many cats as you want. # Cat names 'DO NOT' have to stay in English; they can be anything the user wishes. # Pelt colors are preferred to be normal, but they can be any color. Common colors are blue-gray, brown, black, gray, and silver. # There are allowed to be cats with the same name beginning. Allegiances; Leader; Shadowstar Handsome, muscular, long-legged, fluffy, silky-furred, long-haired, thick-pelted, broad-shouldered, calm, mysterious, pure, jet-black tom with a tiny white dab on his chest, a dark gray muzzle, a dark brown tail tip, slightly lighter paws, soft, ruffled fur, and bright, yet dark, brilliant, intense, sparkling, shimmering, slightly frightening, glowing, amber-brown eyes hidden by long, silky, soft black fur hanging in his face, covering his right eye and part of his left. Ashheart's mate. Faithsnow, Fallendawn, Hopeashes, Swiftflare, Lunarspell, Dusktail, and Spellheart's father. Heathercloud and Inksplash's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Deputy; Silverbrook Slender, delicate, short-furred, sleek, glossy, swift, gentle, elegant, calm, enticing, beautiful, long-legged, lightly-built, silver tabby she-cat with small, round, hard-to-see white flecks, lightweight, soft, gentle, small, finely-shaped, light blue-gray paws, light blue-gray ears, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, a small, finely-shaped head, and clear, calm, pale, brilliant, shining, intelligent, water-blue eyes like a stream. Runningsparrow's mate. Mossfeather, Havenpaw, and Tumblepaw's mother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Mistpaw ''Medicine Cat; Heathercloud Elegant, slender, silky-furred, broad-shouldered, delicate, sleek, beautiful, thick-pelted, short-furred, fluffy, silky-furred, gentle, long-limbed, pale gray-and-brown tabby she-cat with a bit of dark brown on her muzzle, dark brown fur near her claws, a long tail, short claws, soft, gentle, fluffy white paws, large, pointed silver ears, and big, bright, calm, pale, radiant, luminous leaf-green eyes. Shadowstar and Inksplash's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Warriors; Ashheart Long-limbed, thick-pelted, fluffy, silky-furred, long-haired, speckled, slightly mottled, wiry, tiny, beautiful, quiet, distant, pale gray tabby she-cat with scarred, torn ears, darker, ash-colored paws, soft, ruffled fur, most of her tail lost to a fox trap when she was an apprentice, the remaining part of her tail soft and silky-furred with a scarred tip, and pale, sparkling, brilliant, intense, radiant, shining, gentle, calm, intelligent, soft, sky-blue eyes. Shadowstar's mate. Faithsnow, Hopeashes, Fallendawn, Swiftflare, Lunarspell, Dusktail, and Spellheart's mother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Runningsparrow'' Muscular, swift, handsome, thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-legged, fluffy, long-haired, cruel-looking, kind, dark brown tabby tom with a bit of white on his nose, huge, hefty, fluffier white paws, a black tail tip, creamy-brown ear tips, soft, ruffled, textured fur like feathers, and menacing-looking, warm (when you get to know him), comforting, intense, sparkling, gentle, round, dark, slightly frightening, brilliant, ambery-brown eyes. Silverbrook's mate. Mossfeather, Havenpaw, and Tumblepaw's father. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Scaleflight'' Fluffy, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, long-haired, long-legged, sturdy, strong, nimble, quick, thick-pelted, sharp-gazed, grey tom with very small, green scaly wings, a few slightly darker stripes on his paws, similar to scales, a long, fluffy, bushy, thick, fox-like, sweeping, silky, soft, plume-like tail with a few darker stripes on it that resemble scales, and gleaming, sparkling, brilliant, intense, sharp, observant, alert, red eyes. Thought to be descended from DragonClan, and a former rogue. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Havenpaw Faithsnow'' Beautiful, slender, delicate, fluffy, elegant, striking, long-limbed, silky-furred, faithful, long-haired, soft-furred, thick-pelted, pure, snow-colored, white she-cat with small, delicate, soft, shaded silver paws, a long, fluffy, sweeping, plumy tail with an dark gray, ash-colored tip, and pale, luminous, brilliant, glowing, calm, soft, gentle, radiant, shining, sparkling, bright, wise, elegant blue eyes that seem to burn with an internal white fire. Shadowstar and Ashheart's daughter. Hopeashes, Fallendawn, Swiftflare, Lunarspell, Dusktail, and Spellheart's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Swiftflare Quite handsome, quiet, long-furred, muscular, wiry, bird-like, fluffy, sleek, feathery, slightly stocky, short-legged, dark cream, flame-colored ginger, and light brown tom with one white paw, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears with tufted black ear tips, large, fluffy, gray, wing-like tufts on his back, a long, feathery, wispy, windblown, short-furred tail with a white tip, and calm, intense, brilliant, shadowy, dark brown-black eyes that seem to emanate trails of black fire. Faithsnow, Hopeashes, Fallendawn, Lunarspell, Dusktail, and Spellheart's sister. Roleplayed by Leia. Tabbydapple'' Wishful, slender, light-hearted, gentle, spazzy, long-legged, fluffy, short-haired, sleek, graceful, faithful, beautiful, elegant, witty, quick, thoughtful, warm-hearted, gentle, hopeful, willing, determined, white and tortoiseshell she-cat with darker fur on her paws, irregular cream lines on her hind legs, a few scattered, hart-to-see tabby stripes in the tortoiseshell areas, and soft, gentle, brilliant, intelligent, glowing, radiant, bright, sparkling green eyes. A former rogue. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Ryuustrike'' Slender, quite handsome, muscular, likable, sweet, gentle, long-haired, broad-shouldered, fluffy, friendly, long-limbed, silky-furred, thick-pelted, gray tabby tom with a white tail tip, a light brownish-gray colored muzzle, more brown than gray, large, rather clumsy black paws, long, light green, scaly wings, a few small, scattered patches of light green scales, and timid, sharp, alert, brilliant, shining, observant, glowing, bright, radiant, pale green eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Heartshine's mate. Rainglow, Snowcloud, Iceglare, Sunnyflare, Littlethorn, and Mintheart's father. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Mistpaw Heartshine'' Slender, sleek, glossy, short-haired, gentle, kind, elegant, strikingly beautiful, fluffy, quiet, rather timid, shy, pale pinky-gray she-cat with a deep red heart on her chest, large, soft, gentle, finely-shaped white paws, a few small, petal-shaped pale cream patches scattered through her fur, a small, finely-shaped head, and soft, gentle, pale, alert, observant, sharp, brilliant, radiant, intelligent, clear, pinky-red-orange eyes with bright, hot-pink speckles shaped like hearts. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Ryuustrike's mate. Rainglow, Snowcloud, Iceglare, Sunnyflare, Littlethorn, Mintheart, and Moonmist's mother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Rikumist'' Fluffy, elegant, calm, serene, studious, beautiful, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-featured, long-limbed, shy, slightly muscular, dappled, charming, likeable, mysterious, nimble, lithe, agile, quick, alert, intelligent, pale silvery-gray, pale sandy-brown, and pale tawny-brown she-cat with white paws, a long, fluffy, silky, fluffy, bushy, sweeping, soft, plume-like, slightly lighter tail with a tufted, light blue-gray colored tip, a few darker patches of tawny-brown and sandy-brown around er eyes, large, pointed, widely-spaced, tufted, light blue-gray colored ears, a soft, bright pink nose, and pale, intense, sparkling, brilliant, intelligent, knowing, calm, alert, observant, watchful, clear, sharp, ocean-blue eyes with scattered sea-green and sandy-brown flecks. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Heartshine's daughter. Roleplayed by Moon789 (name changed to Moonmist when Rikumist clicked).'' Mossfeather'' Fluffy, long-haired, elegant, beautiful, silky-furred, spazzy, energetic, hyperactive, slender, thick-pelted, brown and white she-cat with scattered moss stains in the white, a few mottled patches in the brown, large, heafty, moss-stained to green, white paws, tufted ears, a long, fluffy, silky, soft-furred tail with a creamy-brown tip, and pale, intense, brilliant, shimmering, intelligent, knowing, sparkling, radiant, moss-green eyes that shimmer with mischief. Runningsparrow and Silverbrook's daughter. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Rainglow'' Curious, inteligent, bright-minded, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, sharp-gazed, long-limbed, sharp-minded, fluffy, gentle, intellectual, cheerful, happy-go-lucky, energetic, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, blue-gray tom with a few faint tabby stripes on his back, scattered bright silver patches, streaks, flecks, and speckles in his fur like rain, a soft, ruffled pelt that looks wet, large, softer, slightly clumsy white paws, shading to silver near the claws, a huge, fluffy, fox-like, thick-furred, bushy, silky, soft, sweeping, plume-like tail with a black tip, and calm, bright, radiant, brilliant, knowing, intelligent, glowing, handsome, rain-colored, blue eyes with scattered bright silver flecks, speckles, and streaks like rain. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Ryuustrike and Heartshine's son. Snowcloud, Iceglare, Sunnyflare, Littlethorn, and Mintheart's father. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Iceglare'' Cold, cruel, mean, uninterested, long-limbed, short-haired, fluffy, slender, sleek, glossy, icy, sharp-tempered, very temperamental, mischievous, apathetic, quiet, distant, lonely, slightly sadistic, blunt, stern, easily agitated, pale silver and white tom with a few very faint stripes in the silver, large, heafty, very dark silvery-gray paws, a long, sleek, slender, whip-like, glossy, graceful tail, a long, narrow, tapered, ice-blue colored muzzle, and cold, sharp, observant, intelligent, icy, pale, menacing, gleaming, frightening, cruel, hate-filled blue eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove; hard to warm up to. Ryuustrike and Heartshine's son. Rainglow, Snowcloud, Sunnyflare, Littlethorn, and Mintheart's father. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Sunnyflare'' Eccentric, spazzy, energetic, hyperactive, long-limbed, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, broad-shouldered, muscular, thick-pelted, twitchy, intense, hardcore, clumsy, kind, caring, loud, ambitious, sweet, very dark ginger tom with brighter ginger splotches of fur, white paws, a yellowish-ginger muzzle like the sun, a long, sweeping, fluffy, gentle, often twitching tail with a black tip, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears, and large, fiery, sharp, brilliant, alert, observant, round, sun-like, flickering, bright, dark, flame-colored orange eyes. Escaped from Past-Time Grove. Sweetbloom's mate. Berrykit, Barkkit, and Wolfkit's father. Ryuustrike and Heartshine's son. Rainglow, Snowcloud, Iceglare, Littlethorn, and Mintheart's father. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Inksplash'' Gruff, muscular, quite handsome, slightly patchy-furred, cold, quiet, secretive, sleek, broad-shouldered, pure, slender, inky, long-haired, fluffy, glossy, silky-furred, thick-pelted, cruel-looking, yet somewhat kind, intimidating, yet soft around his mate or any kits, jet-black tom with dark blueish-black patches of fur, like dark ink stains, shortish-looking, well-groomed, yet fluffy, long, soft, thick, slightly ruffled fur, a single pure white paw with dark blue claws the color of ink, and dark, cold, calm, frozen, icy, intense, murky, yet slightly bright, blood-red eyes that have very faint, hard-to-see blue-black flames, like ink, streaming from them. Formerly of the United Cats of the Forest. Pinkbloom's mate. Moonheart's father. Shadowstar and Heathercloud's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Nightpaw Lilacangel'' Slender, small, delicate, fluffy, calm, pure, beautiful, long-haired, snow-colored, elegant, graceful, silky-furred, thick-pelted, long-limbed, helpful, kind, loyal, intelligent, strong-willed, soft-featured, cute, strong, imaginative, bright-minded, white she-cat with pale purple paws, ears, chest, underbelly, legs, and tail, a darker, more vibrant purple tail tip, longer, silkier fur on her legs, especially her abnormally long hind legs, and soft, gentle, calm, beautiful, sparkling, lavender-tinted, elegant, bright, shining, clear, amber eyes with faint, leaf-shaped speckles of soft, bright leaf-green. Formerly of the United Cats of the Forest. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Tinysquirrel'' Abnormally small, very delicate, lithe, short-haired, sleek, glossy, well-kept, thick-pelted, cute, very shy, timid, fear-filled, beautiful, pale brown she-cat with lighter patches scattered randomly through out her pelt, a abnormally long, wispy tail that always hovers above her back and curls up at the tip, small, round ears, tiny, delicate paws, and dark brown eyes rimmed with dark golden-brown. She contains the DNA of a squirrel. She is deaf in her right ear. Came from Tabby Kit Adoption. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Goldstorm'' Very large, extremely muscular, lion-like, cunning, sly, flirty, player-like, strong, willing, not easily hurt, swift, broad-shouldered, short-haired, thin-furred, sleek, cocky, dark golden-brown tabby tom with fluffy dark brown fur abound his neck, like a lion's mane, dark brown stripes on his legs, tail, ears, and paws, slightly rounded, large ears, a long, skinny, thin tail with a fluffy, plumy tip, large paws, long, muscular legs, sharp, long fangs and claws, and pale brown eyes tinted slightly with pale green. He contains the DNA of a lion. He flirts with all the she-cats that don't have mates. Came from Tabby Kit Adoption. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Deathwatcher'' Intimidating, mean, quiet, aggressive, extremely large, long-haired, spiky, fluffy, thick-pelted, quite well-muscled, extremely powerful, calm, husky, dark, smoky gray tom with white tufts of fur on his chest, legs, underbelly, paws, tail, and ears, a white muzzle and rings around his eyes, black tufts of fur scattered randomly throughout his dark gray fur, large, clumsy looking paws, large, pointed ears, a plumy, long, fluffy tail, and pale green eyes flecked with barely visible pale amber flecks in them. He can control when cats are going to die. Came from Tabby Kit Adoption. Bloomcloud's mate. Nightpaw and Mistpaw's father. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Bloomcloud'' Seductive, energetic, bubbly, happy-go-lucky, amazingly beautiful, sweet, caring, nice, kind, quite pretty on the outside and inside, white she-cat with blueish-gray, pinkish-gray, purplish-gray, greenish-gray, golden-brown, ginger, reddish-ginger, and silvery-gray petal- and leaf-shaped splotches scattered randomly throughout her pelt, normal-sized, pointed ears, a long, plumy tail, small, yet sharp claws, and bright, icy blue eyes flecked with dark, smoky blue. She can make flowers bloom anywhere she wants and make cats see only a meadow of flowers to blind them in battle or anytime she wants. Came from Tabby Kit Adoption. Deathwatcher's mate. Nightpaw and Mistpaw's mother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Lovesplash'' Quite pretty, seductive, energetic, tiny, lithe, very delicate, elegant, sweet, helpful, extremely nice, kind, short-haired, thick-pelted, fluffy, silky-furred, soft-furred, pale pinkish-cream colored she-cat with white, black, purplish-white, blueish-white, dark gray, silver, pale reddish-brown, and pale brown tufts of fur scattered randomly throughout her pelt, and bright green eyes rimmed with pale silver. She can make any cat fall in love with her or another cat. Came from Tabby Kit Adoption. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Sheepfeather'' Elegant, snobbish, small, stuck up, slightly mean, cynical, vain, pretty, curly-furred, soft-furred, ruffled, thick-pelted, fluffy, short-haired, lithe, aggressive, loyal, ambitious, slightly muscular, tiny, delicate, very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with black paws, face, and tail tip, a dark silver tuft of fur on her chest, silvery-cream toes and rings around her eyes, large, fluffy, somewhat rounded ears, large, clumsy looking, fluffy, curly-furred paws, a bobbed, short, curly furred tail, and dazzling, bright shiny, shimmering silvery-gray eyes flecked with bright, shiny, neon green. She contains the DNA of a sheep. Came from Tabby Kit Adoption. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Stagstripe'' Dark brown tom with lighter tabby stripes, and deep, soulful, trusting blue-gray eyes. Came from Ever Kit Adoption; twin to Fawnpetal. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Fawnpetal'' Creamy, tawny she-cat with a white-spotted underbelly, and soft, gentle pale green eyes. Came from Ever Kit Adoption; twin to Stagstripe. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Thrushcloud'' Creamy brown tom with darker fins and gills, fur tipped with sparkly silver to give it a soft, cloudy look, a light, goldenish-yellow muzzle like fresh goldenrod, and intense, sparkling, glowing silvery-gray eyes. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Crowfoot'' Mottled dark gray, pale gray and dark silver tom with long, spiky fur, and dark amber eyes flecked with lighter amber. Blackflame and Cloudsight's son. Risingnight, Swancloud, Winddusk, Breezekit, and Starkit's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Winddusk'' Big, wiry, handsome, short-haired, thick-pelted, sleek, muscular, handsome, fleet, swift, helpful, wise, loyal, nice, slightly hyper, slightly ambitious, black and white tom with pale gray paws, underbelly, tail tip, ears, and muzzle, and dark amber eyes flecked with pale blue. Blackflame and Cloudsight's son. Risingnight, Swancloud, Crowfoot, Breezekit, and Starkit's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Dusktail'' Calm, slightly arrogant, mean, touchy black tom with white highlights, and blue eyes. Nervous about everything. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Spellheart'' Tiny, dark, mysterious, dark, cold, muscular, strong, dark grey-purple she-cat with lavender-tinted tabby stripes that swirl around her pelt like a cartoon-style wind, and dark violet eyes. Has the ability to cast spells using her necklace that has a bright, gleaming green emerald at the end that dangles in a strange glow under the moon's influence. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Infernoblaze'' Tall, long-legged, fiery red tom with long, spiky fur, and green eyes. Formerly a loner. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Apprentices; Havenpaw Gentle, silky-furred, long-limbed, small, fluffy, delicate-looking, yet sturdy, short-haired, slender, curious, determined, pale silvery-gray she-cat with small, fluffier white paws, a white tuft of fur on her forehead, light blue-gray stripes on her tail and face, and calm, beautiful, shining blue eyes. Runningsparrow and Silverbrook's daughter. Mossfeather and Tumblepaw's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Tumblepaw'' Clumsy, cheerful, long-limbed, fluffy, long-haired, upbeat, happy-go-lucky, lean, skinny, feathery, dark brown tabby and white she-cat with large, clumsy white paws, a black tail tip, soft, downy fur similar to feathers, tufted black ear tips, a creamy-brown blaze on his muzzle, and bright, shining, fiery amber eyes. Uses he/him pronouns; identifies as a she-cat. Runningsparrow and Silverbrook's daughter. Mossfeather and Havenpaw's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Nightpaw'' Lithe, delicate, strikingly beautiful, calm, intelligent, clever, very shy, quiet, yet fun-loving, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with tufted ears, long silky fur, white paws, an almost completely black tail with a white tip, and smoky, strikingly beautiful, shimmering, dark blue eyes rimmed and flecked with light green. Deathwatcher and Bloomcloud's daughter. Mistpaw's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Mistpaw'' Small, easily saddened, smart, tiny, elegant, gentle, lithe, easily frightened, delicate, shy, quiet, studious, timid, easily hurt, pale gray tom with dark brown flecks scattered across his pelt, and shimmering, calm, gentle, elegant, shining, bright, pale, soft, light green eyes rimmed and flecked with pale amber. Deathwatcher and Bloomcloud's son. Nightpaw's brother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Queens; Tortoiseshellsilver Slender, elegant, beautiful, sleek, glossy, short-haired, silky-furred, long-legged, calm, quiet, pale, graceful, witty, intelligent, bold, brave, courageous, gentle, fluffy, thick-pelted, silver tabby she-cat with a few hard-to-see mottled spots on her legs, small, dainty paws, soft, tufted ears, and calm, brilliant, soft, sparkling green eyes. Scaleflight's mate. A former rogue; adopts kits; helps queens with their kits. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Kits; None Sweetbloom'' Gentle, beautiful, slender, long-furred, fluffy, silky-furred, elegant, unusually tiny, short-legged, fluffy, dark brown tabby she-cat with pinky-cream, purple-gray, and blue-gray patches, a tiny bit of silver on her nose, large, clumsy white paws, a few darker and lighter mottled areas, and calm, brilliant, intense, radiant, shining, ocean-blue eyes tinted with bright, intense, brilliant pink that are teeming with knowledge and shimmering with mischief. Sunnyflare's mate. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Kits; Berrykit, Barkkit, and Wolfkit Pinkbloom'' Small, gentle, graceful, strikingly beautiful, curious, slender, sleek, long-legged, secretive, calm, silent, quick, light-footed, nimble, short-haired, fluffy, thick-pelted, silky-furred, soft-spoken, sometimes happy-go-lucky, soft-furred, pale pinky-red-ginger she-cat with small, finely-shaped, snow-colored white paws, shortish, yet fluffy fur, a purplish-gray muzzle, a long, soft, gentle, sweeping, short-furred, snake-like tail with a bright golden tip with faint darker stripes on it, and calm, brilliant, bright, shining, light, clear red eyes that have very pale pink flames streaming from them. Formerly of the United Cats of the Forest. Inksplash's mate. Moonheart's mother. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Kits; Expecting ''Kits; Berrykit Strikingly handsome, calm, studious, determined, soft-furred, silky-furred, thick-pelted, lithe, delicate, mottled pale ginger and dark ginger tabby tom with white paws, a white tail with a dark ginger tip, and calm, handsome, bright, intense dark orange eyes rimmed and tinted with pink. Sunnyflare and Sweetbloom's son. Barkkit and Wolfkit's brother. 3 moons old. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Barkkit'' Strikingly beautiful, calm, quiet, very shy, pinkish-cream she-cat with swirling darker pinkish-cream stripes, dark brown spots on her underbelly, paws, tail, ears, muzzle, and the back of her neck, and strikingly beautiful, intense, yet calm, bright blue eyes rimmed and flecked with pale orange. Sunnyflare and Sweetbloom's daughter. Berrykit and Wolfkit's sister. 3 moons old. Roleplayed by Leia. Wolfkit'' Small, wiry, feathery, wolf-like, mottled, long-haired, long-limbed, sturdy, muscular, broad-shouldered, beautiful, dark brown tabby she-cat with white speckles in her underbelly, pinkish-ginger paws, long, thorn-sharp claws, and soft, gentle, intense, knowing, intelligent, brilliant, calm, elegant, beautiful, dark, ocean-blue eyes. Sunnyflare and Sweetbloom's daughter. Berrykit and Barkkit's sister. 3 moons old. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Elders; Addie Fluffy, elderly, female Border Collie with bad hearing in one ear, black fur beginning to turn white, a filmy eye, and warm, loving, gentle brown eyes. Can speak cat; a former stray, and a house dog before that. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Former Members; See here for details. Roleplaying Center; Archives; Archive 1 Archive 2 Current events; * Clan life Clan Life; Infernoblaze padded by the nursery to see if Sweetbloom's kits wanted to play with him. He had yet to be assigned to any patrols, so he wanted to spend his free time helping out the queens by entertaining the kits. Soon enough, Berrykit and Barkkit stumbled out of the nursery, giggling. "Hi, Infernoblaze!" they mewed in unison. "Hello, little ones," he purred. "Where's Wolfkit?" "She's in Heathercloud's den," Barkkit replied. "She caught kittencough. Nothing serious, but Heathercloud wants to keep her until tomorrow. With that, the two kits started chasing after Infernoblaze's spiky red tail. 21:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________ Moonmist padded over to the fresh kill pile and selected a small brown mouse. Then she joined Mossfeather to eat. As she ate she saw Swiftflare walking talking with Shadowstar and Mossfeather said "Hey, isn't Swiftflare cute?" Moonmist shrugged and her plumy tail swished the leaves on the forest floor. Moonmist finally answered, "He's fine, I guess." But as Moonmist spoke she thought 'He's acutally kind of cute, maybe just maybe.' Then she stood up and padded to the warriors den and curled into a ball and fell asleep on her moss and feather bed. Moonmist789 (talk) 16:54, March 18, 2016 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Wallpapers;'' ~ The first FallenClan wallpaper, made by Luna Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:Clans owned by Luna Category:RP